This Again?
by Twenty-Twenty-One
Summary: He knew he was lying to begin with, but he just can't say no. Part 2 to You Stupid Boy. Happy 9/8!


**Part 2 to You Stupid Boy. Happy 9/8!**

XXX

"Hey Dem. Uh…why are you wearing shades at night?"

He shrugged, wearing a fake smile. It hurt to smile at this point. "It's cool. Everybody's doing it."

The lilac haired boy frowned. Demyx was never a bandwagon person. He did whatever he wanted because he liked it, not because 'everyone' was doing it.

"Bull. Get in here." Demyx stepped inside, keeping his head down. "Why are you wearing _shades_, Demyx?"

"Because I _can!_ Let me wear shades if I want to!"

Zexion snatched them off before he could stop him. Beneath the shades, Demyx had another bruise on his eye.

"Oh **_hell_** no!"

"It was an accident, Zex…" the blonde muttered.

"Accident my as!. How many 'accidents' have to happen before you realize this is routine!? He hits you, you 'leave' him, he apologizes and you turn to mush! Axel knows you'll never really leave him!"

Demyx rolled his eyes and sat on the couch. Zexion noticed that Demyx grimaced when he sat.

"Demyx…did Axel hurt you?"

"Well that's obvious by the bruise-"

"You know what I mean! Don't play with me!"

Demyx chose not to answer. He looked away and bit his lip to keep from crying. Zexion sighed. "That's not love, Dem. You need to get away from him."

"Thanks, Zex, but I got it. He knows when to quit."

"No, he doesn't! Do _I_ need to hit you for you to get!? He is not gonna stop! I-"

"Stop, okay!? Stop! I don't need help! I can handle Axel!"

Zexion pinched the bridge of his nose. "Demyx, I'm damn near on my knees. This isn't good for you. If anything happened to you I'd murder Axel first and then…be stuck. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You act like he's gonna kill me," Demyx snapped.

"HE MIGHT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE'S CAPABLE OF!"

"AND YOU DO!? HE'S _MY_ BOYFRIEND! I DIDN'T COME HERE FOR YOU TO CHEW ME OUT!"

As frustrated as he was, he understood Demyx's attachment to the redhead. Most people in abusive relationships are attached to their abusers.

"So why _did_ you some here?" Zexion asked.

Demyx buried his face in his hands. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I just wanted to know why I make him so mad…but you're right. Why can't I just let him go?"

"Let me help. I'll go with you tomorrow to pick up some of your stuff. You can stay here until you find somewhere to go."

"What if he hits you?"

"I'll cut him."

"And if he hits me?"

"I'll kill him."

XXX

When the two pulled up, Axel was already sitting outside. As soon as he saw them, he shot up out of his seat. "Demyx!" The blonde flinched, but relaxed when the other wrapped his arms around him.

"Demyx, I'm so sorry."

"You're always sorry, Axel. I can't do this anymore. I need to leave."

"No, please-!"

"He's _leaving_, Axel," Zexion spat.

"Demyx, you _know_ me! You know I didn't mean it! I-I…"

What he said next shocked the both of them. "I need help, Demyx. Please…please don't leave me. I'll get help. I promise."

Demyx closed his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around him and forgive him but he knew Zexion was watching.

"I can't, Axel. I don't trust you anymore."

"Demyx…" Axel started to cry, holding the blonde tighter. "You don't have to stay…if you don't want to. Just at least tell me you don't love me. It would make it easier to let you go."

Demyx literally broke, falling against the redhead. "I cant. You know I can't!"

Zexion facepalmed. This would end badly.

XXX

**Months Later**

"It's not my fault!" Demyx spat.

"Yes it is! You dropped it so you're gonna pick it the fuck up!"

Demyx scoffed. "You gonna stop talking to me like you lost your damn mind!"

Axel opened his mouth, but snapped it shut. "I will. I'm...sorry."

Demyx's eyebrows shot up. "Say what…?"

"I'm gonna stop talking to you any kind of way. I won't fight with you anymore."

Demyx smiled, eyes watering. "You're really trying?"

Axel smiled, nodding. "The only way to keep you is to respect you. It's all about _you_ this time around."

Demyx hugged him, crying happy tears. "You've been doing a wonderful job. I love you so much."

"I love you too. I promise, I'll do better."

Unlike before, Demyx actually believed him this time.

XXX

**I tried to make this happy, but this is as happy as it gets. Homework took the fun out of me for today. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
